seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dullahan/Abilities and Powers
Overview As both a and the captain of the — Pirates, Dullahan is exceptionally powerful in his own right, earning the respect of the World Government and Pirates alike. Despite his flamboyant and over the top personality, he displays an air of authority and respect as someone who shouldn’t be messed with, no matter how silly he may be, allowing him to command his crew member and even in some cases marines in battle. His power is so great that no matter how much he antagonizes and annoys the World Government and Marines from the inside, they realize how much they’d suffer without his presence, and keeps him as a result. Dullahan is a surprisingly excellent tactician, able to quickly analyze a situation and devise a plan only moments after. This coupled with his lack of fear towards even the strongest foes makes him a dangerous adversary, as shown during the Great Archive Raid, he quickly rushed past the revolutionary and pirate forces, and destroyed their main form of escape by slamming the ships into each other. Physical Abilities For a , Dullahan is outstandingly powerful. He was capable of stopping Magni, a fellow Shichibukai’s punch with one hand as if were nothing, despite the force of the punch being attributed to multiple . Despite his height, he’s extremely quick, having been able to close in on Mtakatifu Kevu despite his augmented speed using Nature Regalia, and even stop him without the use of any speed amplifiers like . His reaction speed is great enough to dodge a surprise-flash-freeze attack from a former admiral, and a Yonko Commander, which killed hundreds if not thousands of marines in an instant. His pain tolerance is exceptional to say the least, always seeming to crack a joke in the most horrendous situations. This is displayed various times throughout the entirety of the series, as he was capable of taking a hit from not only Mtakatifu Imani, a woman notorious for her destructive physical strength, and got up which not many can say, as well as taking a direct -enhanced blow from Merry Augustine, a Yonko, and got up almost unscathed even after crashing into the ground. On top of this, he has an astonishingly high amount of willpower, being one of the ones that were capable of withstanding Kevu’s Haoshoku Haki during the war, and standing unperturbed after the Haoshoku Haki clash between Kevu, Magni, and Augustine. As stated above, he’s an extremely fearless fighter, capable of surviving Joker’s Soru Soru no Mi, even managing to terrify Joker with his mental and physical resilience, getting up and staring him in the face after being impaled. Due to his unique physiology he’s capable of surviving blows that would normally be lethal, such as having limbs cut off, being impaled, and due to the fact that his head was replaced through the Ope Ope no Mi, he can be beheaded and survive. Devil Fruit Dullahan ate the Kura Kura no Mi, making him a "Riding Man". A -class Devil Fruit, it gave him the ability to place a “saddle” on almost anything, thereby allowing him to ride whatever he placed the saddle on like a horse, be it tangible or not. As shown on numerous occasions, it’s not only useful for travel, but combat through the application of riding things like the air, or shadows in order to close in on does and deal powerful physical blows. He’s displayed outright mastery of his ability, capable of using “Awakening”. In this case, unlike other Paramecia, the awakening of his Fruit allows him to turn the things he rides into “horses” which carry the abilities of whatever they were initially made of, however, it gives them more mobility and force when attacking, especially in regards to things like darkness, which happens to be his favorite mount. Awakening is so easy for Dullahan to manage that he’s almost always seen using it as if it were the basic power. His fighting style consists of constantly moving through the use of his fruit, and dealing heavy and fast blows to his unfortunate opponents. In more special cases, he’ll take his opponents for rides. Unlike him, however, it’s hard for them to survive certain speeds without suffering things like whiplash or the effects of the elements against you. He’s also displayed the ability to create large and destructive attacks using his horses, as shown when he turned a ship into a horse, and rode it into Augustine’s fleet, destroying multiple ships at once., or even turning the terrain itself into a horse in order to “throw” the opponents off, though at the cost of a large amount of energy. Bodily Modifications Dullahan is now a modified by Newton. He is however, on a different scale from other Cyborgs as he shows endurance, speed, agility, and power that others cannot boast. Through the Ope Ope no Mi, he had his head replaced with a pumpkin because he thought it would “look cool”. The change wasn’t without its perks, as it makes him immune to decapitation, as his head will simply pop back on. His body itself is modified all over, making him perfectly half “man” and half machine, with top of the line and innovative technology implanted, such as memory alloy-metal placed into his body that’s only inferior to Lamometal. He has a built-in electronic recognition device within him, allowing him to identify anyone notorious, for better or worse. Due to his pain tolerance he’s fully capable of losing limbs and reattaching them as if they were toys. Helmsmanship As someone who was interested in steering his own ship from the jump and having searched the seas just to find the Kura Kura no Mi, Dullahan is an expert Helmsman, and master of the craft. He understands the sea’s currents as if it were an extension of himself, and sails through the seas of it were a knife through butter. Though, he’s a horrible navigator, and as such, requires one in order to perform to the fullest extent. He displayed this ability when helping invade Augustine’s territory. His Devil Fruit only amplifies his already-exemplary skills in steering a ship, by placing a saddle in order to fully ride the ship as if it were a horse running over the seas. Haki Dullahan is skilled in using both forms of , using in order to dodge multiple blows from the Merry-Go-Round Pirates, and numerous enemies throughout the course of the war. He also used it in order to see the auras of Fishmen hiding under the ships preparing to launch a surprise attack. His ability in using was shown firsthand when hitting Mtakatifu Akono when he was in his phoenix form. He later hardened his forearms in order to protect Kevu and Magni from one of Augustine’s attacks. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Cyborg Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users